Who We Know We Are
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Taylor has her logic and Chad has his ego. They fight because they are confused. Confused about who they are to themselves and to each other. Though, deep inside, they know more about each other than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Who We Know We Are

Of course maturity level for guys….well it doesn't change most of the time. But for some it does but they hide it to fit in. The boys are always talking about girl they can get or who they had. Some girls would give in to their ridiculous habits but Taylor Mckessie doesn't. It's just not her. Though, there is one guy that she's curious about. That guy is Chad Danforth. At moments he can be stupid and it aggravates her. Other times he has this laid back attitude that she is attracted to. He also has this natural attraction to girls that has him curious.

He walked up to her. She seemed…different to him. Chad tapped Taylor on her shoulder and the moment she saw him, she quickly surveyed him and turned her back to him.

"_She's got attitude!" _Chad thought.

"Taylor, you can't act like you're important just to get my attention. You know that right?" Chad asked. His cocky side was coming out and Taylor would always put him in his place. He never saw this coming.

"I ought to be imperative to you, seeing that you're always asking me about homework," Taylor retorted.

Chad was stunned that Taylor had the audacity to challenge him. He looked at Taylor differently. Throughout the year, Chad would still say rude things to Taylor, but she would instantly talk back to him and let me tell you, I don't think Chad had ever been that embarrassed in his life. This made him be attracted Taylor even more, but he also started to dislike her, which was weird. Taylor felt the same way about Chad. She saw him as an arrogant, brainless ass that needed to realize that he wasn't the most important human being in the whole world. She also saw him as a handsome, strong, at times smart, sincere man. All year they would shoot each other evil looks and they would get into "intense discussions". Everyone would just sit back and watch because they knew that when the debates started, there was no stopping them.

"Well, at least I'm not a know-it-all wannabe!" Chad snapped.

"It's better to know it all than to not know anything!" Taylor said sounding too calm.

Chad looked at Taylor like she had lost her mind. His eyes blazed. Taylor and Chad were still staring at each other like they were about to kill each other, until Chad said something that shocked everyone standing in that hall.

"You're one to talk of what a person knows. I do know when to shut up and I know my place at this school. You think you're all that just because you're smart. So you have no right to come at me with that bull shit about knowing everything! I'm the only one who sees you for what you really are, a smart mouth bi-"

Before Chad could get that last word out, Taylor slapped him in the face. By now the whole student body was in the hall watching.

"Don't you ever call me out of my name!" Taylor yelled.

Chad smirked. Now he knew her weak spot, Taylor hated being called out of her name.

"I wasn't finished yet." Chad stepped to her and still had that smirk on his face.

Taylor burned with rage. She was near tears, but she wasn't going to cry in front of Chad so she gained some composure and stepped up so close to him that there was only an inch separating them. It was like something just snapped in her head and for that couple of minutes she was no longer Taylor Mckessie but someone completely different. She glanced at the people around her and blocked them out of her mind.

"Let's get something straight. You don't know anything about me, and you need to quit acting like you don't have any sense. You must be a fool if you think anything you say means anything to me. The only reason you act out and insult me is because you are too intimidated by me to do anything else." Taylor said. She was so heated that you could've sworn that there was lightning in her eyes.

Chad was once again stunned by Taylor's reaction so for a couple of seconds he didn't say anything. But Taylor pushed him over the edge.

"Now I'm done," Taylor said. She walked away.

They never said a thing to each other after that day. Chad didn't know what to make of him and Taylor's situation. He didn't know what it was about her, but it was as if he started to like her and her attitude again. Taylor would start to get more attractive and more mature each day. Chad noticed this, but didn't act on it because in his mind he still despised her.


	2. Here We Go Again!

Here We Go Again! 

Troy and Gabriella watched as Chad and Taylor shot each other evil looks from across the hall.

"Come on, Chad. You're asking for it," Troy said, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

Chad was already making his way across the hall to say something to Taylor. When he got to her Gabriella tried to pull Taylor so they could leave. Taylor didn't move. She wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Chad, I really don't have time for this," Taylor said sounding annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Must you be so attitudinal?"

"No. I'm just attitudinal with you because I don't like you." Taylor said as she closed her locker.

"Very funny, Taylor," Chad said sarcastically.

"Look. Is there a point to this discussion or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

"You're always looking for a chance to show off your I.Q."

"Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of you?"

Taylor raised one of her eye brows

"You know; about you being a know-it-all. For you to be so smart, you sure haven't taken hold of that concept."

"Watch it, Danforth."

"Oh, we're getting defensive I see. I wonder why? Wait, I know! It's because you know it's the truth and you don't want to accept it."

"I think you're getting me mixed up with you. You've never accepted the shocking truth that life isn't all about girls, sports and whatever else you think about."

Chad didn't know what to say next so he decided to call her out.

"Do you think I care about what a know-it-all like you says?" Chad asked.

"You just had resort to the name calling, Danforth."

"And you know what your problem is, Mckessie?"

"Oh, please enlighten me."

"You won't accept the fact that you're going to stay a lame know-it-all no matter what you do."

Taylor was so mad at that statement that she remained calm and stepped up to him.

"You are really trying to get on my last nerve. I'm not afraid of an egotistical, stupid boy like you."

Taylor talked at a slow pace as if Chad was well…slow! That really agitated Chad, but before he could say something back, the bell rang.

"We'll finish this later," Chad said threateningly.

"Whatever." Taylor said as she walked away, leaving an empty trail between the huge crowds of students that surrounded the two.

Chad didn't know what was wrong with him, but sometimes he would look for a chance to argue with Taylor just to be closer to her. He felt like his hormones were getting the better of him when he would pick a fight with her. He felt like if he could just test this feeling that he would realize he didn't like her and be able to forget about her. And that's why he would start stuff with her. But every time they started arguing, the feeling would never go away. So Chad decided to do something extreme just to do away with that troublesome feeling. Chad knew that during free period Taylor would walk through the same hall that led to the Science lab so Chad's plan had to happen there.

When the free period started, Taylor was walking down the hall to the science room when somebody grabbed her arm and yanked her into a class room and closed the door.

"What the hell!"

Taylor was cut off by somebody's lips being pressed against hers. She had a million thoughts racing around in her head, but after that someone deepened the kiss all of those thoughts went away for a moment. She relaxed and leaned up against a wall, but then she realized that she was kissing someone that she couldn't even see so she pulled away. Damn, she wished she hadn't opened her eyes! She saw Chad standing in front of her and she just went off.

"What in the hell are you doing? Why did you kiss me? Why me of all people? Did you forget that I can't stand your ass?! Why are we in here? What is-" Taylor's rambling stopped as Chad lips pressed against hers for a second time, but this time the kiss was brief.

"This was the closest place. I was testing something. I'm confused by you."

Taylor just stared at Chad. She was had to admit that she was confused, too. Her heart jumped and took control. Taylor grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. This lasted for a couple of seconds before she broke away and ran out of the room.

Chad had his answer. He wasn't satisfied with it, though. He realized that the feeling he deep inside his stomach when he was fighting with Taylor wasn't from aggravation or hatred but it was because he liked her. Taylor had the same feeling, but neither one of them was willing to accept that. So they covered it up by arguing. Taylor and Chad tried their hardest to stay in denial.

Chad really had a lot on his mind since his run-in with Taylor. He was still confused about her and didn't know why.

"_I don't like her and I never will,"_ he would think to himself.

Taylor ran to the band room. She didn't know where else to go. She needed to think. "Why in the world did he kiss me? What does he want from me?" she asked herself.

Chad followed her there. He wanted to talk to her and test his plan again. "I need to talk to you," he said slowly walking towards her.

She was reluctant at first. "Ok. You have 5 minutes. I have something more important to do. " Taylor lied. She didn't want to be alone with him like this. Not after what just happened.

"You seriously think I care about what you have to do?" Chad asked.

"Don't start with me," Taylor glared.

"Why? Are you scared of me?" Chad asked.

"Wrong as usual."

Chad stepped up to Taylor and surveyed her. Then he got a couple steps closer so that there was a centimeter separating the two of them.

"Am I really?" Chad asked with a serious look on his face.

They were staring into each other's eyes both expecting to see anger and hatred. They saw a little bit of that but then it was mixed with confusion. They cut their eyes at each other and Taylor smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Go ahead," Chad said.

"I'm not scared of you because you're the one afraid of me. You try to put me in my "place not knowing that you're in for it and I might just say something back to you that would really insult you."

Chad was once again amazed by Taylor. It was like she knew exactly how to get inside his head. Taylor knew what made him go off, she knew his weakness (defeat), and she knew that he hated being outsmarted.

"Yeah, whatever," Chad said.

Taylor pushed him back a bit.

"You can't stand it can you?" Taylor asked.

"Stand what?"

"You can't stand the fact that you've met your match."

"What?"

"You know damn well ''what''. You hate that I know so much about you. And that makes you mad because you can't get inside my head."

Chad hated it when Taylor was right. He didn't know what to say to this because she read him like a book.

"You're going to say something insulting now to cover up the fact that I read you," Taylor said.

Chad stared at Taylor. He couldn't believe the affect she had on him. He couldn't stand her. It was driving him mad. He had to do something, but he couldn't think of what to do next. Then he had some kind of surge run through him and he grabbed Taylor by her upper arms and pressed his lips against hers.

Taylor was in shock. Chad always had this type of impulsive behavior, but it was never like this. She slightly parted her lips and Chad slowly kissed her. Taylor was hesitant, but then she kissed him back. Chad released Taylor's arms and put his hands on her waist. Taylor moved closer to him, if that were even possible seeing to the fact that they were just a centimeter away from each other. Chad slowly backed Taylor up against the wall of the room. He moved one hand from Taylor's waist and started inching up her shirt. Chad had never touched her before and not in that particular way so she was surprised.

Their kiss became more forceful and lustful. They couldn't let go. Taylor's hands started to roam under Chad's shirt and she sighed in his mouth as she felt the rock hard abs. Chad left her mouth and started down her neck.

"Chad…." Taylor moaned breathlessly.

He continued to kiss her neck then he went back up to her lips. He pulled away just looking into her eyes. They finally realized what they were doing. Both of them were out of breath so they were inhaling and exhaling slowly.

They were trying to find words to say, but they wouldn't come. The two of them just walked out the band room. The rest of the day was quiet. This continued for a while.


	3. Friday Night

Friday Night

Taylor was upstairs on her laptop while her mother was getting ready to meet her father at the airport. She had to something to keep her mind off of Chad. She laid back on her bed and took a breath because she had flashbacks of how Chad touched her. Taylor shut her computer down, not able to take her mind off of Chad. Then she heard her mother call to her from downstairs.

"Taylor I'm about to leave."

Taylor went down stairs to tell her mom goodbye.

"So everything is going to be ok. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm sure. I'll be ok."

"Ok, sweetie." Mrs. Mckessie smiled at Taylor then walked out the front door.

Taylor watched as her mom drove off then closed the door. She was just about walk up the stairs when the door bell rung. Maybe it was Gabriella.

Taylor opened the door without thinking and saw that it was Chad. She froze.

"Mom, why did you have to leave?" Taylor thought in her head.

"Surprise." Chad said with a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't have time for you. It's just not enough that I have to put up with you at school." Taylor said.

"You know you wanted me to be here."

"No I didn't." Taylor lied. For some reason, she did want him there.

Chad step in and closed the door. He started to walk toward Taylor and the closer he got the farther back she stepped. She didn't even notice that there was a wall behind her.

"You're in denial."

"No I'm not."

Chad got so close to Taylor that she was already up against the wall. Chad smirked. He lowered his head to her ear.

"Why don't you just admit the fact that you want me?" he whispered so softly that Taylor just barely heard him.

"I don't want you." Taylor whispered.

"Yeah you do and I can prove it."

Chad leaned into Taylor and her breathing became rigid. His lips just slightly touched hers, but then he started to kiss her lightly. Taylor kissed him back and just before she got into it, he pulled back.

"Now if you didn't want me, you wouldn't have done that."

Taylor pushed Chad away from her and started up the stairs to her room.

"I don't want you. I don't want anything to do with you. I can't stand you." Taylor kept saying.

"I know how you really feel, Taylor," Chad said.

He followed her up the stairs.

"Why are you following me?"

"To prove a point" Chad stated plainly.

She made it to her room and Chad followed her closing the door behind him. Taylor tried to go back out of the door, but Chad grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You're making this more difficult than it should be. Just admit that you want me and that'll be the end of it," Chad said.

"No," Taylor said.

"Alright then," Chad said. "You can be very seductive when you're angry," he said and he crashed his lips upon hers.

Taylor didn't know what to do. She was shocked; there was no doubt about that. They held each other close; Taylor wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as she could get.

"I hate you so much." She hissed.

"I hate you too." Chad whispered and Taylor couldn't stop herself. She yanked his head to hers and was kissing him again.

Chad breezed over Taylor's face with his fingertips and went lower passing her neck, the middle of her chest and stopping at her waist. Taylor tried to keep from moaning. Chad then ran his hands down her arms. He grabbed Taylor's wrists and pushed them up against the door a little bit above her shoulders. He slowly kissed her and she kissed him back. The kiss got deeper and Chad slowly let go of Taylor's wrists and started unbuttoning her shirt. Taylor couldn't help but moan. She broke the kiss.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Why? You know you want this."

"No, I don't want-" Taylor moaned because Chad had just kissed her neck.

Chad kissed Taylor and slowly backed up until they fell on her bed. Taylor was on top and she tried to get up but Chad flipped over so Taylor would be on her back. He started to kiss down her neck. She moaned softly. He kissed down her stomach and his hands ran down the side of her body and stopped at her waist.

"Chad, stop," She moaned more than she spoke those last words.

"Not until you say it."

Taylor couldn't stand it anymore. It was like Chad knew exactly what to do. That's what drove her crazy. He continued to kiss her neck then he went down to the lining of her bra.

"Chad, stop already!" Taylor screamed.

"Are you ready to admit it?" Chad asked.

Taylor sighed.

"Say it," Chad said.

"I-I-," she moaned as he kissed her again.

"Say it," he whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

"I want you!" she cried out.

"Now was that difficult?" Chad asked.

Taylor was trying her best to breathe, and Chad came back up and kissed her hard. She kissed him back with as much force as she could and that aroused Chad. Taylor broke the kiss.

"I did what you wanted me to do so you need to leave," Taylor said pushing him off of her.

"Fair enough. I knew I was right because I want you, too," Chad said getting off Taylor and left her room.

"I can't believe I did that," Taylor said as she stared at her ceiling. She was confused. "Why would Chad say that, knowing it's not true? He doesn't want me! I don't want him!" Taylor kept saying that, trying to believe it, but she couldn't.


	4. Nothing But Trouble

Nothing But Trouble!

There was only one upside to being bored to death in school. Every day you were guaranteed to see Taylor and Chad arguing or cussing each other out. Things were getting a little different though. They would almost never talk to each other during the day. They even stopped arguing for a while. The whole school was getting suspicious. Chad and Taylor could care less because they were too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with them. They just kept remembering what they had done that Friday night, and nothing seemed to add up. How could they hate each other so much but then they practically about to sleep with each other? That seemed to be the question on both their minds during the whole day because they paid little attention to anything else. Their friends were starting to worry.

"Hey, Chad!" Troy called from down the hall.

Chad looked from his locker to see Troy. He didn't really feel like talking, but he smiled faintly as Troy came over to him.

"What's up?" Chad said trying to sound like his mind wasn't wandering.

"I've been noticing that your mind has been somewhere else."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't talk as much. You don't make any jokes. I don't know, just things like that."

"I just don't care about that. I realized that it's stupid."

Troy looked like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He was so shocked. He put the back of his hand over Chad's head.

"Are you sick or something?"

Chad moved his hand and glared at him.

"No, I am not sick."

Just then, Taylor walked by with Gabriella. They were on their way to the library, and Taylor slowed down a little bit when she saw Chad. Taylor and Chad glanced at each other and their eyes met for a brief moment. Then they looked away. Troy looked confused.

"Do you and Taylor have something going on?" Troy asked slowly. "I've been talking to Gabriella and she said that Taylor has been acting weird just like you."

"Ok, why would I want anything to do with _her_? And why would you be talking to Gabriella about me and Taylor. I already told you, I can't stand Taylor!" Chad replied in disgust, knowing that he was lying to his best friend.

"Ok then. Well I got to get going. Don't get into a fight with Taylor."

Troy still wasn't convinced by Chad's response because technically he really didn't answer the question. Chad ignored Troy's last statement and got his basketball out of his locker. He had a feeling that something was going to happen that day.

Near the end of the day, Taylor had to walk by Chad to get to her locker. She accidentally bumped into him because the hall was crowded. To Chad that was a perfect opportunity to pick a fight with her.

"Watch where you're going, Mckessie!" Chad said out loud.

"Your level of immaturity really saddens me," Taylor said sounding tired.

"No attitude today? I for one am shocked."

"I don't have time for you."

"Why are you still standing here then?" Chad smirked, "Have I just mesmerized you?"

"Pride is very unbecoming, Danforth." Taylor glared at him.

"You're one to talk."

"I've never seen anyone cockier than you. And you really have nothing to be proud of." Taylor said about to walk away.

Everyone in the hall said "Ooooooooh!"

"You aren't backing down…are you?"

"My patience is warning."

"That's the usual excuse."

Judging by the way she was staring him down, he knew that he had made a mistake. Then out of nowhere, she slapped him.

"Now what were you saying?"

"You know you can't sit there and act all tough just because you hit me."

Taylor walked up to Chad and they surveyed each other.

"What are you going to do?" Chad asked.

Everyone in the hall was being instigators. Taylor just walked away, but then when she got half way down the hall, Chad called after her.

"It would be such a blow to your ego if I brought up what happened."

The people in the hall were murmuring to each other wondering about what happened between them. Taylor stopped in her tracks and turned her head to where Chad was smiling evilly.

"I can't stand your egotistical, arrogant ass," Taylor said coldly.

Chad knew he had caught Taylor and he planned to expose her vulnerability to the entire school. But Taylor was far more intelligent than what he gave her credit for.

"Anything you say will not only damage me but it will damage you as well. Think about it." Taylor smirked and went down the hall and through the double doors leaving Chad and everyone else in the hall bewildered.


	5. Show You More Than I Can Tell You

Show You More Than I Can Tell You

It was about 2:00 A.M. and Chad, for the first time ever, he was really thinking things over. All of his thoughts led to a dead end. He was pissed off and confused. The arrogant and insensitive side of him was saying that he was using Taylor. She didn't have a problem with it. She is weak. He can control her. Chad knew all of that was a lie.

Chad really did care about Taylor. He admits that he loves her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved everything about her. He knew that he really did hurt Taylor and he was sorry for it. He was truly sorry. He wanted Taylor to know the real him. Chad made up his mind. He wants to be with her. The only thing that bothers him is will she forgive him for what he did to her and would she be willing to be with him.

Taylor should hate him after all of the pain he caused her. But something wouldn't let her. Something would not let her hate him and that something finally spoke up. Taylor loved him and all his flaws. She loves when Chad pulls her to him. Her heart start to beat fast and he has an effect on her. Taylor thought she was going mad as her heart told her these things. The worst part about it was…they were true.

Taylor started thinking about Chad. She saw him in her mind. She noticed a side of him that she had never bothered paying attention to. She saw the side his friends saw. Taylor pondered that last moment. Chad had a very sensitive…defensive side…That would fight for the ones that meant a lot to him.

Taylor now let a few more tears roll down her cheeks.

It's something about Chad, something that she can't get out of her head, something that she loves. She's willing to give him a chance and to forgive him. People make mistakes and Taylor knows that they have learned from both of theirs.

Taylor didn't feel like doing anything. That was very rare for her. Usually, she was awake and reading. Her excuse for her parents before they left was "I don't feel like it". Neither one of them troubled themselves with it. Taylor wasn't surprised. She just wanted some alone time.

Meanwhile, Chad was at the school gym playing basketball. He would always go there when he was thinking. Chad was trying to figure out how he was going to apologize to Taylor. He was more than certain that she hated him so it wasn't going to be easy. Chad also knew that this wasn't something he could avoid. His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of thunder. Ominous clouds hid the sun from view as it started to pour down. Chad didn't care. He was determined to figure this out. Impulse. Chad dropped the ball and started running, but didn't know where he was running to. He was just…running.

Taylor watched the rain fall on the window. Taylor finally found enough energy to move to a new position on the couch. As she watched the rain pour down, she got out of her daze as the doorbell rang. Taylor got off the couch and walked to the door. She opened it and saw someone standing in the rain. She immediately recognized the person as Chad and shut the door. Something told her to open the door again. She knew it was her heart making one last attempt to save her from her mind. She cracked the door and then slowly opened it. Chad was still standing there in the rain.

"I'm sorry, Taylor" Chad said.

"What?! You think that I'm supposed to-"

"Hear me out. I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry. I kind of had a fight with myself. And I'm…sorry. Taylor, I love you. I know you deserve so much better than me, the way I treated you, and being such an ass, but I still love you. Please, tell me you love me too, even though you have all rights to rip my heart out. You have all the right to cuss at me. I know I deserve that but I would rather be with you," He finished. I don't know what else I can tell you."

Taylor just looked at Chad. He said that he loved her. Taylor couldn't believe it. It started to rain harder. She said nothing and Chad turned to walk away.

"Wait."

"What," Chad said.

"I had a fight with myself too. And after a lot of thought, I forgive you. Being the egotistical person that you are, I know it took a lot for you to come here and say that to me. I forgive you for all that shit you did and said to me, and for being an ass."

Now it was Chad's turn to be surprised at Taylor.

"I don't want you staying out here. Come inside." Taylor said.

After Chad came in and shut the door, they started walking up the stairs. They went inside Taylor's room and Taylor shut her door.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" she asked.

"Well there was one other thing. Every time we were around each other, we either argued or did…something else. And that something else was done blindly. I want to do something about that."

Chad stepped closer to Taylor and didn't make eye contact with her when he spoke.

"I want to kiss you."

Taylor was hesitant. "Why?"

"I just feel that I need to do the right thing."

Chad pecked Taylor on the lips and pulled back. He still didn't look her in the eyes.

"Ok. I know you want me to leave."

He turned to walk out of her room.

"Wait," Taylor said.

He looked back at Taylor. "What?"

Taylor stepped closer to him so she would be right in front of Chad. He had no choice but to look at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You didn't want to kiss me like that."

"What?" He knew that she just read him.

Taylor stepped closer to Chad and pressed up against him. She moved his arms around her waist. Taylor put her other hand on his shoulder. Then she kissed him. Chad flinched because he felt a spark when her lips touched his. Then he deepened the kiss. When they broke away, Chad didn't know what to say.

Chad looked at Taylor and smirked. Normally, Taylor would hate it, but she had to admit that he looked good. Chad was thinking the same thing about Taylor. Chad moved some of Taylor hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"Chad I…."

Taylor was cut off by Chad pressing his lips against hers. Chad pulled her closer to him. But Taylor pulled back. She could see the rain getting worse, and started to worry about her parents. She spoke too soon. Her phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. She sat down on her bed and picked up her phone.

"Taylor, you ok?" Mrs. Mckessie asked.

"Yeah Mom I'm ok. Where's Dad?" Taylor said.

"He's here with me. I was calling you to tell you that we decided to stay at the hotel for another night. It is too dangerous to drive. If we wanted to come home we can't because all of the streetlights are out. The rain isn't supposed to let up any time soon."

"Well I hope you will be ok," Taylor said.

"We'll be fine. We just want to make sure that you are ok." her father chimed in.

"Yeah."

"Well, Sweetie, you sound tired so we are going to go ahead and let you get some sleep and we will too. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind. I fell asleep earlier so I'm not sleepy. "

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye"

Taylor made sure that her phone was off. She put down on her nightstand and looked at Chad.

"The rain is getting worse so you might as well stay here."

Taylor got up and went over to him.

"That's fine by me."

He kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, she kissed his bottom lip. Chad softly kissed Taylor. Taylor kissed him back, holding on to his arm. Chad deepened the kiss. Chad moved his hand from Taylor's hand to her waist and she moved her hand to his upper arm. She started to kiss Chad more forcefully and he was so shocked by it that he fell back on Taylor's bed. Taylor heard thunder and flinched. Chad noticed her flinch and held her closer to him. They stayed like that for a while.

Chad wasn't acting like his usual egotistical, intimidating self. This might actually be the side seen by his friends. He cared about her. In addition, he wasn't afraid to show it now. Taylor looked at him in awe. Even though she would call him stupid, Chad was actually a complex person.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

Chad just stared at her. This whole situation escaped him. Just last week, he hated this girl, but now she's lying on top of him and he didn't want to let her go. Taylor put her hands on the bed on either side of Chad. Then he held her close to him. They rolled over so now Chad was on top.

Chad broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck and over her shoulder. He stopped at her collarbone and kissed her again running his hand over her collarbone and near her bra. Taylor deepened the kiss again. Chad slowly pulled Taylor's shirt off her body. Then he rain kissed near her bra. Taylor moaned quietly. She pulled Chad back to her, and kissed him. She tugged at his shirt. He nodded and she broke the kiss to pull it over his head. Taylor surveyed him and wanted to just faint right then and there.

Taylor sat up and kissed Chad. He moved his hands down her back and she moaned in his mouth. Chad moved his hand to Taylor's thigh. She nodded and kissed him harder. Chad laid Taylor back down and unbuttoned her jeans. He led her hands to his belt buckle. Chad smiled and kissed Taylor. She kissed him back and ran her hands over his chest.

Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and kissed him. He moved his hand back to her jeans and slid them off. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. Taylor deepened the kiss and unwillingly gasped when Chad bit her bottom lip. She grasped his shoulders and moaned in his mouth. She arched her back and he started to kiss down her neck again. She moaned in his ear. That's when Chad hit a soft sweet spot on her neck. Taylor moaned louder and was starting to lose her breath.

"You're beautiful," Chad whispered.

Taylor was already in a whole other world but when she heard that, she didn't know what to say. Chad used to say that she was unattractive, but now he just said that she was beautiful. She was speechless. Taylor tightened her grip on his shoulders and almost screamed his name. Chad leaned down and kissed her. They only broke the kiss to breathe. They were in such a blissful state. Taylor's moans overcame the thunder as she caught her breath again, as Chad just looked at her, surprised at her reaction to it. He leaned down and softly kissed her. She kissed him back and pulled him down to her. He only nodded as he kissed her again, slowly this time. By now all of their clothes were on the floor. They pulled back and Chad really looked at Taylor in her beautifulness. He kissed her again.

Chad lightly cupped her breast. She nodded. Her lips parted as his kiss deepened. Taylor moaned as she continued to hear the rain and thunder from outside.

"I want you," he said. His eyes were deep chocolate, his voice hungry, but asking.

"You can have me. I trust you," she replied.

His mouth brushed her lips, and then ran a gentle line of kisses down her throat to her collarbone.

As he settled between her legs, his mouth found hers again, hungry and insistent. She wrapped her legs around him.

Taylor felt her soft, warm lips touch his cheek. He couldn't take it anymore. Before she could say anything Chad was kissing her, his tongue begging for entrance, she allowed his tongue to enter. Both were exploring one another's mouth, tasting the flavors of one another, feeling the ecstasy of such a passion-filled kiss.

Chad pulled away. He smirked and kissed her again as he began to go down her body. He started to kiss her neck, slowly, making his way to her chest, listening to Taylor's sweet, innocent moans of pleasure, driving him even wilder.

She could feel him getting harder and harder, causing her moans to get louder and louder. Chad continued kissing and licking a pathway across her stomach.

"Chad...."

He continued working his way down to her clit. He licked around, making sure not to touch it just yet.

"Please don't" Taylor begged Chad to stop teasing.

He kept doing it anyway. She moaned even louder and got even wetter. Chad couldn't take it anymore, himself.

Taylor's eyes were closed. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Chad follows and places his hands on her thighs, holding them open. He lowers his mouth to her core. She moans loudly as he licks her wet folds. Taylor's breathing becomes ridged and Chad continues. While he licks, Taylor would scream is name. She runs her hands through his curly hair. Her eyes widen as Chad begins to suck on her clit. Soon Taylor feels herself close, but then Chad stops. He went back up to her lips.

"I love this taste we have created," Chad said. She smiled then kissed him again.

With that said Chad slowly slid himself into her. Taylor let out a moan of pleasure. Chad waited for Taylor to relax. Once she'd relaxed, he began to thrust. Taylor let out a moan each time he thrust into her. He went faster, deeper, harder with each moan he heard. They couldn't take it again longer. Chad flipped over on his back. His hands moved to her ass and he gripped her there, pulling her close, driving into her as deep as he could go. Taylor moaned as Chad sucked on her neck. The climax took her first, and she cried out with the release. Her cry of passion sent Chad over the edge.

Taylor slowly rode him, taking completely control over how deep and fast he goes. Chad breaks the kiss, breathing deeply and buries his face in her chest, kissing her breast. She moans his name and feels herself close around his hardened length. She gasped and for a moment they didn't move. Chad closed his eyes as she began to move again, slowly, his hands guiding her hips. The head board started to bang harder and louder on the wall as they moved faster and faster. Within a few seconds of her orgasm, Chad follows, burying his head in her shoulder. She placed her hands on his chest and continued to ride him slowly. Chad immediately places his hands on her hips, increasing her pace drastically. Taylor screamed his named. Chad leans up and Taylor places her hands on his back and she would claw into his back when it hurts. He grabs her hips and thrusts into her, making her scream in half pain and half pleasure. She dug into Chad's back probably leaving permanent marks. She stared into his dark brown eyes and kissed him.

They stayed there for a while, holding each other. Then Chad laid Taylor on her side and he laid on his side. He pulled Taylor closer and kept his arm wrapped around her waist. Taylor's head was on his chest as they just continued to listen to the stormy weather outside. Chad watched as Taylor closed her eyes and fell asleep. He kissed her lips softly and he too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Taylor yawned in exhaustion and rolled over in her bed. She nuzzled her head into Chad's bare chest. She looked up at him.

"Good morning," Chad whispered to her, he kissed her forehead delicately and rubbed the bare skin of her arm.

His chest was soft against her cheek, his eyes sparkled with adoration. His fingers touched her cheek and he was smiling. He was genuinely smiling at her. She had never seen such sweetness behind a smile before. It was so perfect.

"Good morning," Taylor whispered back.

Chad had been the first person she had ever slept with. Taylor had never been so intimately entwined with someone before. It felt so right and so wonderful. But Taylor had a hint of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Chad, what about our so call reputation of not liking each other? I don't want to be in a relationship and we have to hide it. What if someone finds out about us sleeping together," Taylor whispered, she closed her eyes and felt the enjoyment of Chad's kisses on her shoulder, torture and wonders all at once.

"Taylor, no one has to know that we slept together. That's none of their business and no one said things have to go back to how they were," Chad said and he started to rub up and down her side.

"Well I know that, but what about us arguing?"

"You can leave that up to me."

"What are you thinking?"

Chad laughed. He could sense the worry in Taylor voice. "It's not going to be anything bad."

She looked up at him. She loves Chad and Chad loves her. She was actually happy. Yeah, it was a lot of drama but it was worth it.

Chad pulled the sheets over Taylor more and kissed her gently against the neck and then her lips.

"I love you, Taylor. I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you."

"I love you, too, Chad. I have already forgiven you."


	6. Cute! Take A Picture!

Cute!!! Take A Picture!!!!!!

Everyone was in his or her own world, but everything froze in place after this time. This was the time when absolutely no studying was allowed. This, my friends, was free period(lunch).

"Taylor…are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm great! Why?" Taylor replied in a rather chipper voice.

"You're extra happy today."

"I'll tell you about it later."

"Uh... ok."

They were walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Then Taylor saw Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke. Chad looked straight at Taylor. He winked at her. Taylor knew exactly what he was about to do that will shock the hell out of everyone.

Then Chad's facial expression changed. "Look at whose coming. You know Mckessie, I'm getting tired of you." Chad said it out loud when Taylor was about to pass by. She stopped and looked at him. She was already annoyed.

"Chad, why do you always have to start something?"

"I love seeing you angry." Chad said sarcastically

Taylor rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I know you're not backing down."

"Chad, would you please just shut the hell up and leave me alone. Damn, I'm really getting tired of this."

"Why can't I have any fun? You're just weak. What happened to that bitchy Taylor?"

Taylor was mad now. She stepped up to Chad. "Didn't I tell you not to call me out of my name?!" Taylor started to yell. "I can't stand you!"

"Taylor, just let it go," Gabriella pleaded.

"He's really asking for it…" Taylor started. Not losing eye contact with Chad.

"Taylor, you're so pathetic. It's sad. And then you thinks you can talk to me like this."

Chad was about to die a social death. By now yet again the whole student body surrounded the two.

"You're just bitter! Chad smirked. "It's cute."

"That's cute..." Taylor started.

Chad has really gotten himself in a lot of trouble!

"I'll show you cute!" Taylor snapped. She lunged at Chad, but Chad grabbed her and pushed her against a table when she was mid-swing.

Chad held her tighter so she couldn't break away. However, she still struggled.

Taylor tried to get out of Chad's grip, but he wouldn't budge. She calmed down for a second.

"Chad let me go. I'm not going to kill you," she said in the sweetest voice possible.

"If I let you go, well that would defeat the purpose," Chad said.

"Let me go!"

Chad let her arms go. Taylor took a deep breath.

Taylor still looked angry, but she wasn't ready to kill anyone. So she finally took the time to think about the very awkward position she was in.

"You know there are people staring at us right?" Taylor asked whispering to Chad. They still were standing close.

"Yeah. And? That was the purpose." Chad said.

"You want the whole school still thinks we hate each other."

"No…," Chad replied, but then _that_ smirk played across his face. "We have to fix it now."

Taylor had no idea what he was talking about until it happened. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her…at school… with EVERYBODY watching…This can't be right. All they could hear were people hollering from a certain part of the hallway

"I can't believe this!" Troy said.

Gabriella gasped and had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't even respond.

"No way…" Jason tried to get out.

"That's…..wow!" was all Zeke could say.

By now people had already forgot about school policy and were taking pictures with their cell phones. When they pulled back, Chad was the first to speak.

"Fixed it. They know now," Chad whispered in her ear.

"What about your image, your ego?" Taylor whispered back.

"So?" Chad brushed his lips against hers. "I don't care. Let them talk. You know what?"

"What?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"I love you!" Chad said so everyone could hear him.

"I love you, too!" Taylor said so everyone could hear her.

Chad and Taylor kissed again and people were cheering for them.

The sound of the bell echoed through the hall. Everybody started filing out, but the previous events were still the topic of all conversation. Chad and Taylor didn't move until their friends came towards them.

"Does it ever occur to you that maybe your best friend should know these things?!" Troy said.

Taylor tried not to laugh.

Jason looked at his watch and looked at everyone.

"Well sorry to interrupt, but we have 3 minutes to get to class."

"We're not going to be late. They don't count home room. We'll catch up in a few." Chad said.

They left them alone and went to class. Chad pulled her into another kiss. He got all aroused up.

"Chad we can't do this here," Taylor said looking around. "It can wait!"

Taylor pulled away from him and started walking down the hall. Chad smirked and grabbed her by her waist from behind. Taylor started laughing.

"Are you happy now?"

"What do you mean? With the fact that I'm with you or that everyone knows?"

"Both?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, now all these other girls know that you're off the market."

Chad laughed. "Even so, I wouldn't be interested in them."

"Why is that?"

"Because ever since the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. I tried to fight it because I let other people get in my head. I have learned from that. I'm not going to let that happen anymore.

Taylor stopped and turned around she smiled at Chad and hugged him.

"We should get to class."

"Alright, Baby," Chad said.

Taylor smiled and they continued to walk to class together. When they came in the classroom Mrs. Darbus started to make a long drone out speech about the consequence of being in her class and stuff like she always does. Taylor and Chad looked at each other and gave weak smiles. Gabriella made a gesture for Troy to look at Chad who was stealing glances at Taylor. Taylor was returning the same looks. .

So for those who think that you suppose to let others control you, I hate to say it but you're the ones that are weak! If you love someone fight for them don't let others stand in your way. Show them who you really are.

Oh but of course this isn't done. There is a lot more that's needs to be said…..


	7. Forever Yours

Forever Yours

So now Taylor and Chad is a couple and they are really happy together. Taylor and Chad was still together, of course and they're relationship was getting stronger. Everyone has accepted their relationship and even if they didn't, that would stop Chad and Taylor.

It was Friday after school and Taylor stayed late and Chad had basketball practice. She leaving the computer lab and went outside to wait for Chad at his car. When she was looking another way someone came behind her and grabbed her. She tried to scream out but the person covered her mouth with their hand.

"You are looking mighty fine. What's a girl like you standing alone for?"

It wasn't Chad so who could it be.

Taylor tried to get away from the person.

He laughed. Then he loosened his grip. Taylor quickly turned at hit the man in the face hoping she could run to the gym. But the man was faster and he grabbed Taylor again roughly twisting her arm around her back.

She screamed in pain. "Leave me alone!"

"Who are you supposed to be, huh?" He said jerking the arm a little tighter.

He then threw her down roughly. He smiled at how she looked. Totally helpless.

She screamed out in pain. He whispered in her ear. "Your mine." he whispered. "And while I'm here it should be your duty to please me."

"Let her go!" Chad called out.

"Who the hell do you suppose to be?" the man said pushing Taylor down.

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm about to kick your ass!"

"Pathetic," he said laughing. Taylor had enough strength to run over to Chad when the man wasn't paying attention. Chad caught her in his arms.

Taylor was scared. Chad was worried and scared. He wouldn't show it though. Taylor's eyes started to water and she was shaky.

Chad was far from pissed. He was out raged.

"Taylor, I want you to stay behind me don't move okay?" Chad whispered to her.

She nodded. "Chad, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm going to be okay…as long as you're okay."

He turned back and slowly walks forward towards the man. "You have really crossed the line."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked pushing Chad.

Chad knocked him against the wall then punched him.

Taylor gasped. "Chad!"

"Taylor, I got it!"

"No! Please Chad don't!"

Taylor watched as Chad and the man went back and forth. She knew that if she tried to stop it then it would make the situation worse.

Taylor terrified. She didn't know what to do at this point. Taylor looked back and saw that Chad had him in a head lock. Then Chad punch the guy again knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Chad walked over to Taylor and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Its okay, Baby, I'm not going to let him hurt you."

She tried to hold her tears back. "Chad, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here."

Chad kissed Taylor's head and he lips. He pulled away and smiled. But then all of a sudden, a loud BOOM noise over came them. Chad's smile faded and he started to slowly drop down to the ground.

Taylor's eyes widen. "Chad?"

She dropped to her knees still holding him. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Chad was shot!

"No! Chad please don't…. don't leave me!" She cried.

"I'm not…I'm not….leaving," he said in a whisper. "Taylor, where is your phone?"

Taylor remembered that her phone was in her purse and she quickly got it and called 9-1-1. While the phone was ringing, Taylor heard another loud noise she closed her eyes. She opened when she thought that it was ok and looked up. She saw that the man shot himself. Blood was everywhere.

Taylor heard someone on the other line and answered the phone she told the operator what happened and she said that the police would be their momentarily. Taylor hung up the phone, tears falling from her eyes looking at Chad.

"They're on their way. Hold on, Chad."

"Taylor, I'm ok. My side hurt like hell, though. It just knocked the wind out of me."

Within those minutes the police was coming. One officer, a woman, came to Taylor with two paramedics and the other officers and paramedics went to the guy.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Taylor looked up at the officer and she seemed nice but Taylor didn't say anything.

Everything just happened so fast. They put Chad on the stretcher and the guy was pronounced dead.

The female officer told Taylor that everything will be alright. Taylor told her what happened and the officer was shocked. She told Taylor that Chad was very brave and that he will be well taken care of. After all of that, the police officers were getting back into their cars and the ambulance was leaving. Taylor didn't want to leave Chad's side. They were at the hospital in no time. Taylor drove Chad's car to the hospital.

One of the nurses told Taylor that she needed to wait in that waiting area, while Chad was taking to ICU.

"Chad was trying to defend me." Taylor thought.

She cried more. She didn't want to let him go. She couldn't believe this happened.

5 to 6 hours later

Still in the waiting area, Taylor was just sitting trying to be patient. She didn't call anyone because she didn't want to make everyone worry. The doctor came in and Taylor stood up.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He is going to be fine. He just needs to get some rest," the doctor said.

"Can I go see her?" she asked.

"Sure," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you."

She went to the room that Chad was in and walked in quietly. Just to see Chad laying there brought more tears to her eyes.

"Chad," Taylor called quietly. "Baby, it's me, Taylor." She started sitting down in the chair by Chad's bed. She took his hand and held it tight.

"I love you so much. I wouldn't know what to do if you were to leave me. I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't be able to go another day without knowing that you were okay and that you would be right there by my side. Please, stay strong. Keep fighting. Please don't let go," Taylor said putting her head down.

"I love you, too. I promise you….. I am never letting go and I will always be here with you," a low weak voice said.

Taylor's head shot up and she saw Chad opening his eyes and smiling.

"Your okay!" Taylor said standing up from her chair and hugging Chad.

"It's nice to see you, too. You're hugging me too tight," Chad said.

"Sorry!" Taylor said letting go.

"It's okay."

"Come sit with me," Chad told Taylor.

Taylor was hesitant. Chad smiled. "It's okay. You won't hurt me or anything."

Taylor sat on the edge of the bed and Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor. She laid her head gently on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you!"

"You actually care," Chad teased.

"Of course I do! What type girlfriend would I be?" Taylor asked.

Chad kissed Taylor. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" Taylor smiled.

Taylor sighed with relief she felt so good.

"Chad, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. I will always be with you no matter how bad the situations get."

Taylor looked up at him. She kissed him on the cheek then hugged him again.

The doctor came in and smiled. "Well hello, Mr. Danforth."

"Hey doc! When can I get out of here?"

Taylor giggled.

"Well seeing that your injury wasn't so bad, you can go home but not until tomorrow morning," He said.

"Why tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Well we just want to make sure that everything is ok."

The doctor got a page to go to another room. "Mr. Danforth just get some rest."

"I will make sure of that. I'll take care of him," Taylor said.

The doctor smiled again and left out the room.

"How are you going to take care of me?"

Taylor smiled and sat up. "You'll find out later."

"Taylor?"

She laughed and kissed him. "Just got to sleep, Chad. I'll see you later," Taylor said getting up.

"What, baby, where are you going?"

"My mom called me and I told her that I was with a friend. I told her that I was going to be home."

"Ok I guess."

"I'll be here to pick you up in the morning!"

Chad sighed. "Ok."

Taylor laughed and kissed him again. She left the hospital with a feeling of happiness. Yeah Chad did get shot but he was ok. Taylor was ok. Chad has really changed. He stood up for Taylor. That's all she ever wanted.

Sunday Morning

Taylor woke up early that morning. Chad called her and he was getting really impatient. She didn't have to worry about seeing that man again. He did kill himself. There was nothing to worry about. All there is to do is to be happy with the man that is going to be there for her and love forever. Taylor is living the life that she supposes to live. A life she deserves.

Taylor pulled up to the hospital, parked the car, and got out. She walked in and saw Chad sitting in the waiting room.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled.

"I was waiting on you."

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah, actually it doesn't hurt."

He got up and went over to Taylor embracing her.

"Excuse me," a nurse said.

They looked at her.

"Could you sign these release papers?"

"Sure," Taylor said.

Taylor signed the papers and Chad was officially released. They left the hospital and Chad was driving.

"My mom is home today so where else can we go?"

"Well my parents are on their anniversary vacation so we can go to my house."

They arrived at Chad's house and Chad made sure no one was at home, just in case. They got out the car, in the house and to the living room. They were sitting on the couch watching looking for a good movie. Nothing was really on so Taylor took the remote away from Chad and turned off the TV.

"Why did you do that?"

I'm a train wreck in the morning  
I'm a bitch in the afternoon  
Every now and then without warning  
I can be really mean towards you

"Chad, I love you and I never thought that I would find the right man for me and fall in love. I did. I am so grateful to have you in my life. You are an amazing man and I am so grateful to have you." Taylor started to cry. "I don't want to repeat what happened in the past."

Chad pulled Taylor into an embrace.

I'm a puzzle yes indeed  
Ever complex in every way  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
And yet you see the picture clear as day

"It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay together. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. All that matters now is our future together. I think of what happened was to help us. It let us know what kind of people are out there and how relationships are. Life isn't easy. But we can through it together and learn together."

Taylor nodded.

I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me, flaws and all  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love

"I got something for you."

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

He pulled out a velvet box. Inside was a diamond heart ring and in the middle was the initials TC.

"Oh My God! TC! Taylor and Chad! You didn't have to!" Taylor gasped.

He shook his head. "No I didn't but I wanted to. I didn't mind. It's for the most beautiful girl in the world," he said slyly with a smile.

I neglect you when I'm working  
When I need attention I tend to nag  
I'm a host of imperfection  
And you see past all that

I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
And that's exactly what I need

Both embraced each other. They pulled apart just a little so that Chad can put the ring on her finger then Chad pulled Taylor into a very passionate kiss. Then all of their emotions erupted. It was in urge that needed to be satisfied. Taylor felt nothing but wonders. The girl was in love and that is all that mattered. Chad pulled her on top of him on the couch. Taylor sat up and got off of him. Chad didn't say anything. He tried to pull her back down and kiss her again. Taylor took his hand and they went up stairs to Chad's room. Chad closed the door behind them once they were in.

Chad picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on the bed; he had stopped his actions and just stared at Taylor, amazed at her beauty. He had taken in all of her that he could see: her sexy brown eyes and her luscious lips. Taylor reached up to cup the side of his face and smiled. Chad smiled and took her hand, kissing the inside of her hand, before kissing her lips again. Taylor sighed into the kiss as their hands led them to their wonders. Soon enough, their clothes had been thrown on the floor.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me, flaws and all  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you

He kissed her passionately. She kisses him back. His hands go around her waist as he pulls her close. As Chad started to make Taylor feel warm and good with his kisses and touches, they were already giving in into their own world.

"This is what I really want, a man who really truly loves me," Taylor thought.

I guess when you supposedly hate the person that you're in love with it does matter. Love will always conquer all. Even though Chad treated Taylor like shit, he learned from that mistake. At the end, he became more mature and showed Taylor that he was a better man. Taylor forgave him and gave him another chance. She knows that no one in this world is perfect and she has accepted all of his flaws, just like he has accepted hers. Chad and Taylor's relationship with each has grown from hatred to lust then finally trust honesty and most of all love. Taylor keeps Chad grounded and now he's not an egotistic ass like he used to be. This wasn't a fairytale. This was fair from it. But it taught us all on valuable lesson of reality. You go through things to learn from them. And life isn't going to be easy. Love isn't either.

Don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
Catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
You, you, you


End file.
